You
by MissLibertine
Summary: Todo en la vida es demasiado inestable. Todo. Sin embargo, Peter Bishop sabe que hay cosas que difícilmente podrán ser cambiadas. PeterxOlivia. Leves spoilers de la segunda temporada.


**Disclaimer****: **Aunque me siente por el resto de mi vida frente a un papel, nunca, _nunca _podré escribir algo tan _disparatadamente genial _como Fringe. _Todos _sabemos eso, ¿cierto? Nada me pertenece, más que las palabrillas que lean a continuación.

…

**You**

**By LadyCornamenta**

…

_You try at working out chaotic things, and why should I believe myself not you? _

_It's like the world is gonna end so soon, and why should I believe myself?_

…

Peter Bishop era individualista al extremo y así había sido durante toda su vida. Ser audaz y egoísta, de alguna forma, le había servido para sobrevivir y poder hacerse fuerte en un mundo al que había tenido que enfrentarse sin compañía. No depender de nadie lo hacía sentirse poderoso, dueño de si mismo y, por lo tanto, de todas las decisiones que lo rodeaban. Él era quien elegía que hacer con su vida, en qué universo vivir, en qué lugar continuar con su juventud. Esa era su única verdad, su única pauta para seguir adelante.

—Tú —susurró.

Las verdades varían según su contexto; el tiempo cambia la aplicabilidad y todo se vuelve, tarde o temprano, provisorio. Peter sabía aquello como el buen hombre de ciencia que era, como la persona que ha tenido una vida entera condicionada por los efectos de los descubrimientos y el avance de los mismos. Todo era reemplazable, todo era temporal.

—Yo —replicó ella, con las comisuras de sus labios levemente alzadas, entrando al laboratorio—. He olvidado mi móvil.

El universo era un lugar extremadamente cambiante y Peter había aprendido a moverse con él. No quedarse mucho tiempo en algún lugar ayudaba a que su vida no tuviera tiempo de establecerse, a que la felicidad de moverse y de ser tan sólo otro rostro sin nombre en un lugar nuevo fuera su única razón para seguir en marcha. El universo cambiaba todo el tiempo, pero había una esencia dentro de él, inalterable.

Y, de alguna forma, sólo podía ver esa esencia cuando Olivia Dunham estaba frente a él.

—Tú —repitió, captando nuevamente su atención.

Olivia lo miró, sus ojos verdes llenos de suspicacia, deteniéndose en su lugar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella, al ver que él se acercaba lentamente.

El mundo se terminaría pronto, o eso había escuchado Peter decir a Walter entre sueños la última vez que lo había dejado en vela, presa de su insistente charla nocturna. Un universo consumiría al otro lentamente, y las cosas seguirían cambiando, como siempre. Era tan sólo otro paso más en una cadena interminable de acciones que tendrían consecuencias. Era la vida misma, expresada de un caótico y particular modo.

Sin embargo, eso que sentía él permanecería allí, dentro de su pecho. Porque ella era más fuerte que el sol, que el universo y que toda la destrucción que los rodeaba. Ella había redefinido al Peter Bishop que él conocía, escurridizo y despreocupado, audaz y fríamente sarcástico. Ella era un extremo aún más confuso de su propio mundo, un rincón lleno de pequeños retazos que lo habían convertido en una mejor persona. Era Olivia todo su universo; un tercer mundo paralelo donde podía ser alguien mejor que en cualquiera de los otros.

—Tú —volvió a murmurar, tan cerca de ella que podría haber memorizado cada pequeño rasgo de su rostro—. Gracias.

Olivia frunció el ceño y pareció alertarse de la cercanía. Peter simplemente redujo la distancia entre ellos hasta que sus labios se rozaron mínimamente. Algo tan suave y tan significativo desencadenaría consecuencias que, quizás, serían mucho más difíciles de resolver que la desaparición de la realidad en la que vivían.

Pero a Peter Bishop no le importaba, porque Olivia era su todo.

—Peter, ¿qué…? ¿Te pasa… algo?

—Tú —susurró otra vez, antes de besarla profundamente.

…

**Definitivamente necesitaba escribir algo de Fringe. Quiero decir, creo que es una de las series más inteligentes y complejas que he visto en mucho tiempo y esta pareja es tan pero **_**tan **_**buena que no podía faltar mi pequeñísimo aporte. Le puse **_**You **_**por un increíble tema de Radiohead —como tantos otros— que, como bien saben, colgué en mi perfil. **

**No sé realmente si hay muchos fanáticos de Fringe, pero me encantaría saber que les pareció y saber si realmente hay alguien más que esté tan loco por esta serie como yo. Esperar hasta septiembre por la próxima temporada será una tarea extremadamente difícil jaja. **

**En fin, espero les haya gustado. ¡Saludos!**

**LadyC.**


End file.
